


SPN Coda 14x16 - "Don't Go in the Woods"

by heylittleangel



Series: Supernatural Codas - Season 14 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:16:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylittleangel/pseuds/heylittleangel





	SPN Coda 14x16 - "Don't Go in the Woods"

Dean is in his room, sitting on the bed with his back on the headboard, reading Vonnegut, when he hears a knock on his door.

He marks the page he’s on.

“Come in,” he says and Cas enters the room, with a longing look on his face. Dean pats the spot next to him. “What is it, Cas?”

Cas closes the door, takes his shoes, trench coat and suit jacket off, and sits beside Dean. “I think I need some time.”

Dean gets worried immediately. Does Cas needs time for him or from Dean? “Time for what, Cas?”

Cas sighs. “From the bunker.” Dean relaxes a little, letting out a shaky breath. “I’m not used to staying so long in the same place and after everything that happened, I think I need to go out and stretch my legs as you would say.” He gives Dean a small smile.

Dean puts the book on the nightstand and turns to Cas, his body facing him. “I get it, I‘m not used to being cooped up in the same place either. When are you going?”

“Now.” 

Dean’s eyes widen. “What? I thought you were saying that because you were thinking about it, but would wait a few days. You should have told me sooner, man.”

“I know, Dean, but I only thought about it today, and I think the sooner I go, the sooner I can come back.”

Dean sighs. “Stay at least tonight, just so I get to miss you less. You can go in the morning.”

“Okay, I think I can do that. But you know I won’t spend too long gone, right? I don’t think you three can survive for long without me.”

Dean smiles and knocks his shoulder on Castiel’s. “I can’t speak for them, but I sure as hell can’t survive without you. Not anymore.”

“I know.” Cas rests his head on Dean’s shoulder, closing his eyes. 

Dean puts his head on top of Cas’s. “Do you want to talk about whatever is bothering you so much that you need to stay away for a while?”

“I guess I just need to think a little. I’m worried about Jack’s soul, about Sam. And wherever I go, I see all those hunters.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean. I should probably get Sam out a little too. But not on hunts, maybe do something fun. He’s still suffering a lot with everything that happened with Michael and the hunters.”

“Yes, I keep seeing him linger before entering the war room. Maybe you should talk to him about?”

Dean scoffs. “Yeah, because I’m just like Dr. Phil, ain’t I? I’m not good with the whole ‘talking about your feelings’ thing, Cas, you know that.”

Cas huffs a little laugh. “Yes, I know. That’s one of the reasons we took so long to be able to be together like we are know.”

“Hey, I don’t remember you coming to me and serenading your feelings either, mister.”

“What would you do if I did that, Dean? You’d probably run. So I think it was best that I didn’t.”

Dean crosses his arms on his chest. “You had to think of a counter argument, didn’t you?”

Cas smiles. “Of course, Dean. That’s how conversation works.”

Dean rolls his eyes, smiling. “Yeah, yeah, I would much rather spend the time kissing you than talking. Those lips weren’t made only for talk.”

“No, they weren’t. They were made so you humans could eat and drink too.”

Dean pokes Castiel ribs. “You’re so annoying sometimes, you know that?”

Cas just smiles, raising his head and crushing his lips against Dean’s, which shuts him up immediately. They spend most of the night just kissing after that.

*

The next day Dean does his best to keep it together while Cas is getting ready to leave. Cas knows that Dean is still sad about him going away for a while, but he knows that Dean understands him. Before Cas opens the door to go, he sits on the edge of the bed and runs his fingers through Dean’s hair.

“You know I’ll be back soon, right?”

Dean nods. “Yeah, I know. Doesn’t make it easier. Call me, everyday, okay? Or at least send me a text so I know you’re alive and well.”

Cas smiles. “Of course, Dean.”

“Okay, go before I stop you by locking you and me in here until you give up on this idea.”

Cas kisses Dean one last time. “If you need me to come back, call me. I’ll be here as soon as possible.”

Dean gives him a small smile. “Will do.”

Cas stands up and goes, without looking back. As soon as he closes the door, Dean shuts his eyes and lets out a shaky breath, and all the times Cas left him cross his mind. 

‘No, this isn’t like those times. He needs some time and he told me he needed it and he’s going to come back. He always does.’ Dean sighs one last time, and relaxes against the pillows, knowing that Cas will be back, as always.

*

After him and Sam talk to Jack, Dean goes out to buy beer. Or at least use it as an excuse to get out of the bunker, which feels empty without Cas there. 

When he gets to the liquor store, he pulls out his cell and calls Cas. It takes two rings for him to pick up.

“Hello, Dean.” Dean shivers when he hears Cas’s voice, like he always does.

“Hey, Cas, how’re you doing?”

“I’m fine. And you? How was the hunt?”

Dean scoffs. “Gross, but at least we got the monster before it killed more people.”

“Well, that’s a good thing. Are you home already?”

“Yeah, but I went out to buy some beer.” 

“Of course, I mean, how can you live without beer for at least a day, right?” Dean can hear the smile on Cas’s voice.

“Hey, if I don’t have you here, I at least need beer.”

Cas laughs. “Yes, I noticed.” He stays silent for a few seconds. “How’s Jack and Sam?”

“Well, Jack seems okay and more like himself now. We talked about why we didn’t want him on the hunt and he seemed to understand, so I think that’s progress.” Cas hums his agreement. “Sam still seems pretty shaken up, but I think he’s progressing too. It’ll take some time, but I’m sure he’ll be fine, or at least learn how to live with it.”

“I wish he didn’t need to learn how to live with it, but I guess is just how this life works, right?” Dean agrees. “Well, I’m happy Jack seems like himself again. That’s really good.”

“Yeah, maybe he didn’t use so much of his soul like we thought.”

“Maybe. Dean?”

“Yeah?” He gets out of the car and looks around.

“I’ll be home soon. Maybe in a couple of days.”

Dean smiles. “I really hope so. Sam’s dying without you.”

Cas laughs. “I’m certain he is. Tell him that when I come back, I’m going to stay next to him so much that he’ll get tired of me.”

Dean sees the kids that they met when they found the pearl, and when he waves, the three of them run in the other direction. Okay then, not strange at all. “I’ll pass the message on, Cas.”

“I’ll talk to you soon, Dean.”

“Okay, Cas. Let me know when you’re coming home.”

“Will do.” He finishes the call and Dean stays for a few moments staring at his phone with a smile on his face, wondering why the hell it took him so long to confess his feelings, but he’s happy he did.


End file.
